Your Smile Isn't Always Real
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: You were always happy, always smiling… Even when you found out I was cheating on you. But that was the last time I saw you like that. The last time I'd seen you, your face was impassive, your skin was pale and your eyes were closed. You were dead. (Sasunaru-SemeUke)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Pov**

I had finally returned from a mission, it was five days long but I had managed to complete it with my ANBU team with a day to spare, it was a rough mission and I only wanted to go home to my boyfriend of six years. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he is, my everything, I cannot live without him… Lately he's been distancing himself from me, has he been cheating on me? No, I shouldn't think that way, he wouldn't do that.

I let out a breath and opened the door to our house, we'd been sharing a house in the Uchiha district lately, but first we stayed at my apartment then here. It was midnight so I quietly snuck up the stairs and into out bedroom, I didn't want to wake him up.

The first thing I smelled was Sakura's scent.

_Mixing with Sasuke's_

"Sasuke-kun~" I heard a female voice moan, I stopped in my tracks, my breathing became slowed and my eyes widened in panic.

'Have I been betrayed by the only one I trusted?' I asked myself as I resisted the urge to slide down the wall and start crying

I opened the door just barely, that way I'd be able to see. And as soon as I did I closed the door gently behind me and left the house, not sure what to do anymore.

Sakura had been lying in bed with Sasuke, curling up against Sasuke in an embrace, it made tears slowly come out of my eyes, but I just roughly wiped them off as I ran outside. I hid behind one of the trees so that I wouldn't be seen.

I've never been really lucky in my life, but this was pushing it to the limits. Sakura and I, we were like siblings, how long was she with Sasuke behind my back? Did she feel guilty, regretful maybe?

_Probably not_

She'd probably look at my heartbroken face and laugh

Right beside Sasuke and that bastard would laugh with her.

'Isn't that right Sasuke?' I asked as I looked up to the moon, the sky was clear and a deep shade of midnight blue while the moon shone through the darkness. On any other day I would've enjoyed watching it in the arms of my lover, but not today.

_Not tomorrow_

_Never again_

Should I tell Sasuke that I've caught him in the middle of his little game? Make him regret and make him feel the same pain I'm feeling?

_No_

I couldn't do that, I could never do that. I guess I did owe him; he was the one who gave me happiness and bliss for six years.

Even though your love was fake; your words were lies, and your promises were empty, I still love you.

And because of that, I'll pretend to come home once she leaves.

Which she does after an hour, the emotion of happiness and bliss is on her face, it hurts to look at but I ignore it for now.

I opened the door loudly two hours after she left, that way I wouldn't draw suspicion towards myself.

"Sasuke, I'm back early!" I yelled, he came running down the steps and hugged me tightly, I heard him murmur a 'welcome back, love' but I knew it was a lie, he wanted Sakura to stay instead of me, he wanted me to be the one to leave.

_Isn't that right, Sasuke?_

I followed him upstairs with a dumb smile on my face, the same one I'd wear whenever I was sad, I wonder if the bastard knew I was sad and that I was miserable, withering in my own sadness as my fears came alive, engulfing me into the same darkness that I knew had been waiting, no expecting me since I was born into this horrendous world?

_Probably not_

No one could tell when I was sad, not even the bastard. But that's okay, it's intended that way. No one's supposed to tell when I'm sad

_That's the point_

I watched him easily lay back into bed, like he wasn't just with Sakura earlier, like he hadn't slept with Sakura, hadn't betrayed me, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

_The faker_

I get into the bed and feel Sasuke's hands pull me into a hug, and soon he's asleep.

_I don't dare move_

The first smell that had overwhelmed me was the smell of Sakura. It resided on the bed AND on Sasuke, did he feel regretful, hateful? What are some of the emotions locked into those obsidian eyes right now?

_No, he's not regretful_

Has this been going on for months?

_Year's maybe?_

Hopefully just for a few weeks, I don't think I could deal with the thought of him forcing himself to love me. Eventually, my process of thoughts was stopped as I fell into a deep sleep despite my will to stay awake so I'd be able to feel Sasuke's skin against mine, the warmth we shared, but I knew, I knew all too much that it was fake

_It was all a lie_

**~Next Day/Sasuke's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of your gentle breathing, your sweet warm breath stung the back of my cold and bitter skin. Was it because I was still cheating on you? I haven't even told you yet. I've been with Sakura longer than I've been with you, I'm sorry.

To revive the Uchiha clan I need to have a wife, not a husband. I love you and all, but I need to marry her. We weren't going to be together forever, I'm sure even you know that. Everything that's good must come to an end, I'm sure you know that better than anyone. I went to your side of the bed and gently shook you until you woke up, your eyes were such a wonderful shade of blue, your hair was golden, and your skin had a beautiful natural tan to it.

_I really didn't want to do this_

But it was for the best, I can't watch you happily love me as if I've never betrayed you, as if I kept our promise of being together forever.

_I can't let this go on anymore_

"Naruto" I say and your head snaps up, you answer with a simple, 'Yeah?'

'I've been cheating on you, longer than I've been with you. I've been cheating on you with Sakura for eight years now; we're getting married in two months. I'm sorry. To revive the Uchiha clan I need a wife." I pointed to the door and I watched as your lips became upturned into a smile, as if you knew this was coming and you weren't sad about it.

You simply nod your head and murmur an "Okay" before you quickly leave the room

I glared at the door for a while before returning to my spot in bed, I've been with Naruto so long, that I hope breaking up with him won't change anything, I hope I won't be the one to chase after him, apologizing many times as I begged him to be my boyfriend again

_I don't want that to happen_

I look up to the sun outside and said, "So this is the end, Naruto?"


	2. Chapter 2

**~Naruto's Pov~**

I ran home, to my previous apartment that is. I never sold it; I had too many memories in there.

Tears slipped out of my eyes, I could no longer hold them in. Right now I felt like collapsing onto the ground and cry, but I wouldn't do that. Just like when I left, I'd allow no one to see my tears

_My pain, my misery_

No one would care anyway; they'd all ignore me and continue their usual day's filled of happiness…

I finally stopped crying when I reached the apartment building, my apartment had been burnt down.

I let out a sigh; did this really have to happen now?

Why couldn't I have been in it when it was burned?

I… I wanted to die. I couldn't stop thinking of that bastard, eight years… He'd been cheating on me for so long, wrapping me around his finger, getting what he wants despite the hurt he'd hand out.

_This is too much_

I reached into my weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai and moved it over to my wrist

_Is this the way I want to die?_

"Naruto!" I heard a squeaky, high pitched voice yell from behind me.

I hurriedly put the Kunai back into my weapons pouch as I saw Sakura run towards me. I wanted to glare at her, I wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt me, I wanted her to become miserable,

_But I couldn't do that_

"Naruto, he proposed to me!" I wanted to strangle her, strangle her for doing this to me…

_But I didn't_

"C-Congratulations, Sakura" I stuttered out a reply, I even left out the chan in her name

She looked at me oddly and asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and murmured 'nothing' before I quickly walked away from her, I had figured out what to do.

How to end this cursed life which was filled with misery and hurt

_Suicide mission_

Most of them were optional, but I wanted to go on one. I wanted to die. I wanted to say goodbye to my horrible life, where there was no fruit of happiness, there was nothing to live for anyway

_Not a single reason_

Would my friends miss me?

_No, they'd celebrate at my grave_

Would I even get a grave?

_No_

Would anyone miss me?

_Who would miss a demon?_

I let out a light breath as I subconsciously answered 'No one'

I made my way to the hokage's office and requested the mission, it wasn't declined, and the elders agreed with it and said it would be helpful.

I grabbed my Anbu mask and outfit, put it on, and left the village in a rush.

Today was the day I died.

_Miserably_

Sasuke's Pov

I finally decided to get out of bed, it was roughly eight in the morning and it was my day off. I had the weirdest feeling something bad was going to happen…

I snapped my head towards a loud bang at my door, I saw a girl with long purple hair enter the room angrily, it was Hinata.

It's kind of weird for me to see her angry, she's always shy and had a rough time getting angry at someone unless it was for a valid reason

"You've been cheating on Naruto ever since you got together with him; you were his only source of happiness. Now out of nowhere you tell him you're marrying Sakura!?"  
She yelled at me, my heart cracked at every word. I was his only source of happiness? Wait

"How did you know I'm marrying Sakura, I told her she could only tell her family." I was angry that someone who shouldn't know about his personal business had known.

"Sakura thinks of Naruto as a brother. Thanks to that she told him. I found out because I happened to be walking by at the time."

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as she continued, "Naruto truly loved you, he thought you loved him back, he believed you when you said you'd love him forever and you'd never leave him. But it was a lie, his world is crumbling down at a dangerous speed, and it's all because of you" She let out a breath before she continued again,

"Let me tell you about some of Naruto's life, his whole life he's been ridiculed as a demon because of the Kyuubi sealed inside him, because of this his entire life has been hell. He's grown up alone without friends or parents, he'd never truly been introduced to the warm feeling of love, he'd been beaten every day, ignored, hated, and many people have tried to murder him every day of said life. He aimed to become Hokage even though many people told him he couldn't do it, even you. When he finally found love, he gave up his dream to be with you, because you made him pick" The words that came out of her small mouth stung my heart, it hurt because it was true.

"Now his last desire was to obtain true happiness, which he thought he did by being with you, but no. You betrayed him at the very end, and like I said before, his world is crumbling, at a dangerous pace. His happiness and joy in life is gone, he has no goals, and he even lacks a reason to live anymore. I hope your happy" She finished before she turned to the door and began leaving,

_What have I done?_

I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around with blinding speed before kicking me into the wall. I spit out blood and she only glared at me.

"Tell… Tell me where Naruto is." I asked bluntly, I braced myself for another oncoming attack

_It never came_

Her eyes softened ever so slightly as she spoke

"He's on a mission." As soon as she spoke her eyes became sad and so did her facial expression, and before I could ask for how long and why,

_She disappeared_

My body groaned in protest as I got up, cleaned off the blood that came from my busted lip and left, I headed for the Hokage office. I found Sakura on the way and she healed me before we continued, we were headed for the same place.

_Naruto…_

"Sakura and I received many glares along the way, many of our old friends glared at us as we walked by, did they know something we didn't?

_Probably_

Why wouldn't they tell us?

_Is it because they hate us?_

Soon we reached the Hokage's office; we opened the big doors and entered the room, bowing towards the Hokage as she watched us with angry glares

"What. What are you two doing here?" She growled at us with cold unwelcoming eyes, disgust showed on her face as she glared

"What happened to Naruto?" I asked, almost meeting her deadly tone.

"He went on a suicide mission. We have people retrieving his…body… now." Tsunade seemed hesitant on saying that there were people sent to retrieve his body.

_Why?_

"What! Why did you allow him to go?!" I heard Sakura ask right next to me, tears in her hazel eyes

"I didn't have a choice, as long as it's in their rank they're allowed to go. I have no say in it, the elders agreed so my words were ignored." She stated, her fists were clenched tightly enough to leave red marks in her skin

"Why did he go?" I asked calmly, even though on the inside, I knew I couldn't handle it.

I was wrong when I believed I would be able to live without him

_Oh, so wrong_

How could I do this? To the only one I loved? I hoped she didn't say it was because of me, but I clenched my fist and braced myself for her cruel answer

"Because of you"

My eyes widened as realization hit me, It was my fault

_The truth hurts_

I was sure it will tear apart my entire being, but I ignored it for now

_I deserved it_

Before I could say a word, let alone Sakura, the doors busted open. Shizune entered the room with an Anbu behind her.

Her facial expression was mixed with misery and anger as she spoke, "Tsunade-sama! Naruto-kun's body has been found, he was barely alive when we found him, and everything we've done to keep him alive has failed! His ribs were broken, there was a large hole in his chest, his left arm was dislocated, his right arm was broken into three pieces, and his neck was twisted horribly too. His body is covered in burns and deep gashes; he's lost blood too quickly and his wounds were too deep, we couldn't save him." Shizune looked at the ground with a defeated look on her face as she announced the last part; I stood with my eyes widened, my mouth gaping in horror.

Naruto

_My Naruto_

Is dead

_Dead_

I looked over towards Sakura only to see her with the same expression, her jaw clenched, and her eyes widened in sorrow, she was shaking though. Tears were falling out of her eyes, yet I didn't want to hug her, comfort her in anyway, because

_This is her fault too_

Her eyes darted over to me, looking for a hug, a kiss, some comforting words

But I wasn't giving her anyway. I just left the room silently, head lowered, and fists clenched in anger as I walked back to my hose

_Our house_

The next later that day I went to your funeral, Naruto. Your friends were there too, even Gaara. H hadn't been expecting you to die today; he was visiting for some political issues with Suna's and Konoha's. He had made sure to be able to be there for you, you were one of his few friends.

_His first friend  
_Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Tsunade, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Jirayia, Konohamaru, every one of your friends came

_Everyone misses you, dobe_

The funeral casket you were in was black and orange, the two colors you always wore.

_Your favorite color was orange_

You were always happy, always smiling, even when you found out I was cheating on you

_Your smile was fake_

As they lowered the casket into the ground, I remembered your face

_The last time I'd see it_

Tsunade stood up and spoke to every one of his friends,

"Uzumaki Naruto died honorably at the young age of twenty four, he had many enemies and few friends but he was loved. He had a caring heart and was always there, cheering everyone up. In the end he was betrayed by two people, his so called 'lover' and 'sister'. His lover was his only source of happiness, having that taken away from him like the many other things that have been, was his chance for love. Which was why he accepted a suicide mission," Tsunade finished and I could only watch the ground, not meeting anyone's gaze

I stayed, even after everyone left, even after it became dark and rainy.

The sky was shedding tears for the loss of the sun

I recalled the last time I saw you before they closed the funeral casket

_You weren't smiling_

Everyday I'd see you smile brightly, happily, and sadly but, the last time I saw you, your skin was pale and lifeless, just like your dull, flat, non-glowing hair. Your face was impassive and your eyes were closed.

_You were dead _

Those ocean blue eyes that were once full of life were never to be seen again, that glowing golden hair of yours would disappear as well, the personality that cheered everyone up would never be used again.

_The last time I saw you, you were dead._

**~~~~END**

**~~~~~**

Hope you enjoyed my story x3, I had a bunch of Sasunaru story ideas and I figured I'd better start writing some up now, thanks for reviewing, favorites, reading!


End file.
